The White Exorcist
by Eren-kun
Summary: DGM&Ao no exorcist crossover. The war ended and so does the Black Order. Allen walked the world for eternity and met Shiro, Rin, Yukio and the rest of the exorcist. Witness the adventure of Allen, and the whole Ao no exorcist cast. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

Everyone died except for one exorcist. Allen Walker was his name. He was part of an organization called the Black Oder. After the war has completely gone, the Noahs were dead; the Earl had died on his hands, and also the destruction of the Black Order was his fault. Every since that day, he walked the world for eternity. He can't die because of the Noah inside him. He just kept moving forward. He travelled all around the world and saw it evolved. Time has passed. Cities evolved. There are now buildings as high as it touched the skies. Technology evolved also, cell phones, computers, internet and many more. As also, Demons appeared out of nowhere. Allen didn't even bother those demons. He saw them because of his cursed eye. Instead on fighting with those demons he just leaves it alone. As he walked, he found a little home from a playground. The playground reminds him of the Black Order. It was peaceful and beautiful. He sat on the swing set and song the Musician's song. Nobody was there to hear him so he just sang and let the melody flow on the air. As the song reached its end, He took a deep breath and looked at the sky.

"That was a beautiful song, kid"

Allen noticed that he wasn't alone in the park anymore. He saw a man and two young boys. The man approached Allen and patted his shoulder.

"You have a unique talent you got there, kid" The man said and asked Allen his name.

Allen stood up and bowed. "Thank you, sir. My name is Allen Walker"

"Nee, Grandpa what is the title of that song you sang? I haven't heard of it before" The boy said.

The man slightly knocked the little boy's head.

"Have some manners, Rin…"

Allen just laughed a little. He squatted and looked at the boy's eyes. "It's my uncle's favorite song, Rin" He composed it a very long time ago. Then his smile turned into a frown. He stood up and looked at the man. "Please don't get a little mad about him. I'm used to people who always say that I'm old. I kind of blame my white hair for it" He forced a smile on his lips. The man in front of him laughed.

"The name is Shiro Fujimoto just call me Shiro" He laughs.

Allen was still smiling. It was glad he could talk to someone. It's has been years he had talked to a Stanger. The two boys introduced themselves. The active boy was Rin Okumura and the shy one that had glasses was Yukio Okumura. It was time for him to go. So he bid farewell to Shiro and the two boys. But, Shiro stopped him.

"Allen, since you don't have a place to stay for tonight you can go to our monastery or better yet you could live with us. You could join our choir; we do really need your talents." Shiro said.

Allen looked at Shiro again. The man was offering him a place to stay, a home. Rin went to Allen's side and dragged his jacket. He really wanted him to join in their family. Allen can't resist the offer. After all those years, he finally had a home again. He gave Rin a smile and agreed at Shiro's offer. Shiro just laughed and said:

"Welcome to the family, Allen"

Allen thanked Shiro. As they walked, Shiro asked so many questions. Where do you live? Where are your friends? Why were you in the park and etc? Allen only answered a few of those questions. He told him about his friends who died in an accident which was a total lie. He had a family but died in some kind of a disease which was also a lie. He explained about his left arm, he told Shiro that his arm looked like this ever since he was born which is very true and Shiro accepted all on what Allen said. They arrived in the monastery. It was small but it was enough for him. Inside, people welcomed Shiro and Allen. They made a welcome feast for Allen. As a new family member of the monastery, Allen can't help himself but cry. There was a cake in front of him and the writing was "Welcome Allen to the Family". There was a candle and both of the boys Yukio and Rin tempted to blow it. Allen smiled. He let the two boys in front of the cake beside him. There Shiro had a camera and when the candle was blown, Shiro took their photo. It was night, the two boys went to their beds and Allen tucks them in. When the lights turned off, Yukio called for Allen and asked for him to sing a lullaby. Allen smiled and went to Yukio's side.

"This is a very special song, Yukio. Do you remember what I sang on the park?"

Yukio nodded.

Allen took a deep breath and closed his eyes

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite __  
><em>_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo __  
><em>_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
>Daichi ni taruru ikusen no<br>Yume, yume

Yukio closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
>Umareochita kagayaku omae<p>

Shiro heard Allen sang again. He peeked on the door to check on the two boys. Then he noticed that there was a little light shining from Allen. It was white light.

Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
>Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo<p>

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
>Douka kono ko ni ai o<br>Tsunaida te ni KISU o

As the song ended the light faded away. Shiro doubted. Is Allen an angel or something? He peeked into the door again. Allen was still there looking at the window. His eyes flicked to silver to yellow. Shiro thought that it was a hallucination or his eyes were playing tricks on him. Allen sat on a chair and smiled. Shiro heard Allen spoke.

"I'm finally have a home again, Mana"

Arme: ANDDDDD DONE! :D I know my grammar sucks D: R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed; Allen became the only choir singer of the monastery. His singing attached so many people. People went to the monastery not just to hear about the gospel preaching and also Allen's singing. His voice was like no other, it was like he was an angel sent to earth. He was good on musical instruments too especially the piano. Every time the mass ended, the people's faces, once sad and gloomy, some given up to their lives. Now, they are filled with hope and happiness once they heard Allen's voice.

"Good job today Allen" Shiro smiled and gave Allen a thumbs up.

"Thank you Father" Allen smiled. He decided to call Shiro father because of his father affections. He was like a father to him. Just like his father, Mana. He stood up and went outside to breathe some fresh air. Shiro was just looking at him. He was investigating about Allen this passed years. There was no record of his birth. It was like Allen didn't exist in the world. Every since he saw Allen's eyes flickered silver to yellow twice. He has to confirm if he was a foe or a friend or just a demon in disguise. He did think that; what if Allen is just an orphan like he said. Abandoned by his parents because of his arm? What if he just wants a place in the world? Maybe an Angel sent by the Almighty or just a demon sent by Satan? He has to confirm about it. He just wanted to protect his family. He did ask Mephisto about his case. But he only arrived to an idea of Allen being "God's favorite child". He didn't understand about it. Mephisto just explained to him that he maybe be a child from heaven and sent back to earth he even confirmed that Allen was not a demon in disguise but he can't be too sure about it. He once tried to follow Allen but every time he blinked he just disappeared out of nowhere. When he called to the monastery Allen was there. When he researched about Allen's favorite song, it was belonged to Neah Walker in the year eighteen hundreds. He was very confused. They share the same last names. He doubted that it might be just a coincidence.

_"It's my uncle's favorite song, Rin. He composed it a very long time ago"_

He remembered those sentences clearly. He researched about Mana as well. He heard that name from Allen while Allen was telling stories to Rin and Yukio about a war of light and darkness and stuff. He found out a little about Mana. "Mana Walker, a father of God's clown" It was making him more confuse. He found such information on a book and its author was_ Lenalee Lee_ in the year of eighteen hundreds. It was a story about a young boy who was adopted by a man named Mana Walker and named the boy Allen. He was a Clown. A clown that will sacrifice himself just to save his friends and his only family, A clown that will put a happy face just to make everyone smile. He found the story was just a fairy tale.

"Could it be Allen is a 1000 year old geezer?" He just laughed at the theory.

But, after all his research he just looked at Allen as a family. He was part of the family now. He if he is a demon or not. He won't doubted Allen every again. After all he never had done anything wrong.

Shiro went outside and see if Allen was there; to his surprise he wasn't there. Then he heard Allen's voice. It was coming from the back of the monastery. He went there and saw a huge light. He blinked and as he arrived behind the monastery he noticed that Allen was standing on some kind of light door. He just went through it. Shiro followed. Inside there was a beautiful white city. It has blue skies and to his surprise there were no demons floating in the city.

"Hey you what are you doing inside the Ark?"

Shiro prepared his gun and looked where the voice came from. To his surprise, there was no one there.

"Down here, you idiot human"

He looked down and saw a doll. It was a small doll. He pointed his gun to the doll and the doll was just staring at him.

"You know, even if you shoot me you can't kill me"

Shiro really want to shot this doll.

"Road! Where are you?"

He looked to his side and saw Allen. The doll ran to Allen and poof. It turned into a girl.

"Allen!" While the girl was running, Allen put a defense position. The girl hugged Allen and by the looks of it, it was a killing hug. Shiro pulled the trigger of his gun and hit the girl on the head. It was a head shot. He saw Allen put not a shocking face but a disappointing face. Allen faced palm and looked at Shiro. His eyes were yellow. Shiro prepared to attack.

"I guess my secret is out…." He sighed.

Allen looked at Shiro but it was his usual silver eyes. He smiled and bowed.

"Welcome to Noah's Ark. Father Shiro-san" His smile faded away and turned into sadness.

"Noah's Ark you mean the one where Noah and his family used to escape the great flood?" Shiro pulled a shocked face. Allen nodded.

Allen looked at the girl and said. "Come on Road, stop playing dead already"

The girl who was lying on the ground stood up and looked at Shiro.

"Geez, that wasn't very nice of you, stupid human. If Allen wasn't here you would be dead by now" Road said. Allen sweat dropped.

"I apologized of her behavior, Father Shiro-san, she was like that ever since" Allen apologized.

"Nee, Allen, why are you visiting us here? Is there something wrong?"

"Us? You mean there are people like you inside this place?" Shiro questioned.

Allen looked at Shiro. He smiled and walked towards him. He patted his shoulder.

"I guess I will explain to you the truth. Father Shiro-san please follow me to my room I promise you I will tell you the whole truth" Allen smiled and laugh.

Road looked at Allen. She felt that there was really something bothering him.

Inside a white room where there was only a piano and some white chair, there was a huge mirror covering the room and this made Shiro a little bit uncomfortable. It's like something in the mirror was watching him.

Allen sat on a chair near the piano while Road was sitting beside him.

"What's the truth Allen?"

Allen took a deep breath and looked at Shiro.

"A very long time ago, I was an Exorcist of the Black Order" Allen said. When Shiro heard the Black Order, he remembered that it was an order that was held by the Vatican. But it was impossible; The Black Order vanished thousands of years ago.

"We hunted Akuma that was created by the Earl of Millennium or the Noah's called him, Adam. The Akuma that I refer are not demons that looked like in folktales rather they are machines that were created through the misery and sadness of a human's heart or a human soul. We the exorcists of the Black Order hunted those demons to set their souls free. Time has passed; The Noah family started on the plan of Adam and started the first scenario. Finding the heart and killing plenty of exorcists"

"Wait, Noah Family?"

Road smiled. "We are the Noah family, the true apostles of God. And also we are given the special abilities"

"Like what?" Shiro asked.

"You shot me earlier, remember?"

"You're immortal?"

"Actually, that was one of Road's special ability or in any case you can't kill her if you don't know where her true body is" Allen explained.

"Then what's your special ability Allen? I know that you are a Noah too I can see it in your eyes"

Allen put a disappointing smile on his face. "Well you see, my special ability would be controlling this ark for instance. I can control the reality happening inside this ark. I can summon gates and go where I want to go"

"Is that all?"

Allen nodded. Shiro thought that Allen was hiding something else.

Shiro crossed his arm. "You said that the Noah Family is killing exorcists like you then, why are you with her now?" he pointed at Road.

"Allen is now our patriarch of the family now. He saved us from the Order and also from Adam." Road said as she closed her eyes. Shiro looked at Road. "Where is the other Noah family then?"

"Tyki is reading his books on the library. Lulubell is sleeping somewhere in ark. The twins are playing a portable playstation on their room. And the others are not yet awaken yet."

"Not awaken?"

"When a Noah dies, they will be reincarnated to a new body and remember what happened in the past." Road explained.

As Allen and Road explained everything to Shiro, Shiro was taking the information smoothly like he heard this before.

"Please forgive me Father Shiro-san for keeping such a secret from you"

Shiro laughed. "It's okay Allen, Phew, I thought that you are a demon disguise as a human." Allen looked at Shiro and he explained everything.

In the end they just laughed. Exposing their dark secrets.

Meanwhile…

Rin came across a bunch of bullies and beat the crap out of them. They were shooting arrows to birds and Rin can't stand those kind of bullies.

* * *

><p>Arme: I'm done! :DD yeah.. you know what will happen next =u= please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A white light appeared on the back of the monastery and walking through it was Allen and Shiro, Road went along as well.

"Nee, Allen" she asked while holding Allen's hand. "Is this the world now?" She pointed at the little demons floating around in the air. She caught one and looked at it very closely and squashed them. Shiro was looking at her and decided to leave the two alone. She looked at Allen and put a smile on her lips.

"The world is full of demons… That's the world that we are living now Road." He said as looked at her and smiled. Something was really bothering him, Road thought.

"Nee, Allen, let's go to the park!" she said as she let go of Allen and went in front of him. He patted Road's head and shook. "Not now Road" he said. "The mass will start for a few minutes and I have to be ready" he rubbed the back of his head. She pouted and turned her back to Allen. "You're not fun anymore" she walked and decided to go to the park alone.

Allen sighed and went inside the monastery. He noticed Rin was on the confession room with Father and by the looks of it, Rin was going to be in big trouble. He saw Yukio on the side and he was enjoying on what was happening. It was a funny conversation. Then he saw Yukio and Rin turned around and noticed him being there. "Welcome back, Allen nii-san" Yukio said. Rin ran towards him and give him a welcome hug. He smiled and patted Rin's head. "You're not a child anymore, Rin" he said. "But it has been a week that we haven't seen you around!" Rin complained. He smiled. "I've been busy for a while, Rin. I'm really sorry, there was something bothering me and I have to go elsewhere." He sighed. "Oh, I've heard from father that you are going to the True Cross Academy, Yukio. Congratulations" he looked at Yukio and gave him thumbs up. Yukio put a smile and went to his side and patted Rin's shoulder.

"Nii-san, let's go, we have to cover those wounds"

Rin let go of Allen and gave him a wave of goodbye. He waved backed and looked at Shiro. In a few minutes the mass started and this time he didn't expected a certain someone was there. No, it was two. It was Tyki and Road. He was surprised. This was unexpected. They went to his side and adjust the microphone.

"Mind if we join, Shounen?" Tyki whispered.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered to the both of them.

"Well, we are helping you of course, after all we are a family" Road whispered back.

He sighed and smiled. "Thanks" he said to the both of them.

They sang. It was a wonderful tune, a perfect synch of tune. The people inside closed their eyes and let the melody flow. There was no noise, only the melody. Many people went inside the monastery, just to hear the melody. Their problems washed away like a flood cleaning the path and became clear. It was a great feeling he thought, a very great feeling.

Rin was sitting on a chair and let Yukio threat his wounds. They talked and talked. When the mass started, they heard something different. They didn't hear just Allen's voice. They looked and peeked at the door to see who was with Allen while singing. There they say Allen and two other people. One was tall, kind of looked like a Portuguese and one was a child not taller than Allen and has a boyish kind of looked. It was because of the spiked hair she has. They sang and sang. Many people were there some were outside. The mass was packed. The trio was like an angel's choir.

An hour has passed. The mass was already ended. He saw Allen and the other two new faces laughing at each other and the one with a tall height patted Allen's shoulder. "We did a great job" he heard him say. "That was fun, Allen-kun! Let's do it again!" The girl said and hugged Allen. He looked at them and saw them turned to him. Their eyes were at him and he rubbed his back. Yukio walked and stood in front of them. "Thank you" he heard him say. He run and stood beside Yukio and gave them a big grin. "That was an awesome work!" he said. Allen smiled and looked at them both. "Rin, Yukio, this is Road" he pointed at the little girl "and this is Tyki" he pointed at the tall man. "Pleasure to meet ya, I'm Rin and this is my little brother Yukio" he said and smiled. Then everyone dragged Rin behind the door leaving the three behind. (A/N: This is the part where they will find Rin a job)

Allen smiled and looked at the both. "Where are you two going to stay tonight?" he asked. Tyki looked at Road then to Allen. "The two of you could sleep in my room" Allen said. Road hugged and dragged him. "Let's go! I can't wait to see Allen-kun's room!" she said happily.

"By the way Road, why did you decide not to go to the park?"

Road stopped and let go of Allen. "It's lonely without you were not on my side Allen" she said. Tyki on the other hand smiled and looked at the watch. "The twins needed something on the supermarket and I have to get it for them" Allen put an evil smile at Tyki. "You lose on Poker didn't you Tyki?" he walked away and pretended that he didn't heard that.

The next day, Allen went to the supermarket to buy some cake and candies for Road and a cigarette for Tyki. It's just a little token of appreciation. Then he heard a crash and by the looks of it, it was Rin. He ran towards Rin and helped him stood up. "Are you alright, Rin?" He looked around and saw a Demon on the ran for its life. Rin was fired on his new job and now they were in the park.

"I can't do anything right" Rin said as he was sitting on a swing.

He sat next to Rin in the other swing and looked at the ground. He was swallowed on memory lane again. "You know, I had a friend just like you Rin. She was so clumsy everything she touches break into pieces. There was no job suited for her. In the town, everyone was teasing her of being the unlucky one; they even made a song after her." Rin looked at him and observed. "If she could go back in time just to fix her mistakes" he shook his head. "But in the end, she realized that she was special. She founded a job, a job that she liked the most." He sigh, just remembering Miranda made him recall all the days in the order, in the Rewinding town, and the missions. Miranda was a great friend. "Just don't give up, Rin. Everyone is here for you. If you fail no one will be mad at you" he smiled. Rin put a small smile on his lips and thought about what he said. Rin noticed that he was holding a box of cigarettes and candies. He looked at his bag and smiled. "Don't give any bad ideas about me, this is a gift for Tyki and Road" Rin and Allen laughed.

* * *

><p>Arme: Gomen, I was busy and I have health issues :T<p>

Jo: Hello guys, I'm Arme's friend! Nice to meet ya!

Arme: R&R! I need it~


End file.
